villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lori (Total Recall)
'Lori Quaid '''is the tertiary antagonist in the 1990 film ''Total Recall and the secondary antagonist of its 2012 remake. She is a spy working for Vilos Cohaagen, tasked to watch over Douglas Quaid by posing as his wife. She was played by Sharon Stone in the 1990 film, and by Kate Beckinsale in the 2012 remake. History (1990 film) Being Douglas Quaid's beautiful wife, Lori is completely devoted to him. Lori is beautiful, loves Doug dearly, and their marriage still seems to be fairly passionate. But everything changes one day when Doug visits Rekall, a company specializing in memory implants. Instead of getting to "experience" a secret agent fantasy, he finds himself with real blood on his hands: people are trying to kill him. Lori calms Doug down and goes to get help... and suddenly a stranger begins shooting at him. Doug uncovers the identity of the shadowy figure, which it none other than Lori. And the truth comes out: apparently, Doug has had a memory implant before, and that includes most of the details of his life. His years of memories are fictional, even though his current job is real. But Lori isn't his wife, at all, just someone hired to pose as his wife to keep an eye on him. She feels a little bad for Doug though, and offers to show him what kind of woman she truly is aside from the docile loving wife she's been playing. Doug smells a rat though, and this is confirmed when he sees armed men approaching their apartment. He knocks out Lori and makes a run for safety. Lori is left behind wondering if this gig is over or not; her real husband Richter arrives and tells her pack her things, saying that Quaid is as good as dead. Later on, Lori gets the call to come back to work. This time, much to her dismay, she is summoned to Mars, a place she despises wholeheartedly. She has been asked to pose as the loving wife once again under the order of Ricther's boss, Vilos Cohaagen. As part of the plan, she arrives with Rekall businessman Dr. Edgemar to meet Quaid in a Martian hotel, where Edgemar explains to him that the chases he endure are part part of a secret agent memory implant gone wrong, thus he is dreaming. Lori appears at the door of Doug's hotel room, pleading lovingly with her 'husband' to stop all this bloodshed and return to her. Quaid's confusion is compounded by this sudden reappearance of the woman who was the love of his life and ended up trying to kill him in his own home. Once again, Doug distrusts what he's hearing and refuses to believe her. His suspicions were confirmed when he sees Edgemar sweating in fear, realizing that he isn't dreaming. An angry Quaid then shoots Edgemar, and Lori goes ballistic before troops storm the hotel room and restrain Quaid. This gives Lori the opportunity to stomp some anger into Doug's body (and his balls). On the way to bring Quaid to Cohaagen, Lori and the troops are ambushed by Melina, Martian freedom fighter and Quaid's former lover (even though he doesn't remember it). Melina manages to kill the troops, but Lori kicks the gun out of her hands, and the two engage in hand-to-hand combat. Although initially a close fight, Melina is clearly outmatched by Lori's superior strength and fighting skills. Lori viciously beats Melina, landing powerful kicks and punches to her face and stomach, and a hits a devastating blow to the back before she judo flips Melina and knocks her unconscious with a solid boot to the ribs. Before Lori can strike a fatal blow with a concealed knife, Doug shoots the knife out of Lori's hand. Surprised to find herself looking down the barrel of Doug's pistol, Lori reverts to her loving wife identity and tries to reason with Doug again. Quaid keeps a gun trained on her as Lori asks him if he could really shoot her: "Sweetheart, be reasonable. After all, we're married." She goes for a gun behind her back and whips it around to shoot Quaid, but he instantly shoots her right between the eyes, killing her and saying, "Consider it a divorce." Lori's death is what led a grieving Richter to become more bent on killing Quaid, though he later ends up being killed by Quaid as well. Lori Quaid.png|Lori in the 2012 remake Totallrecallwifegood11.jpg| Lori Quaid 2.png|Lori revealing her true nature and identity to her "husband", Douglas Quaid aka. Carl Hauser Lori Quaid 3.png|Lori trying to discover Quaid's whereabouts following his escape Lori Quaid 4.png|Lori attacking Quaid and his partner Melina Lori Quaid 5.png|Lori facing her boss, Chancellor Vilos Cohaagen Lori's death.png|Lori after being shot dead by Quaid Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mature Category:Married Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Double Agent Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Master Manipulator Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Extremists Category:Assassin Category:Business Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Partners in Crime Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In love villains